


focus

by lady_gt



Series: laurence gets his ass destroyed [4]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, ludwig is incredibly horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: It's the night before an exam and Laurence struggles with the material. Ludwig isn't very much help either.
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Series: laurence gets his ass destroyed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840924
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsLittletall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/gifts).



> this is for YOUUUUU mrslittletall mwah ty so much for your very kind words about my bloodborne fic
> 
> anyways we are all weak for slutty laurence. at least i am

He sits with his legs crossed beneath the desk, papers spread across its surface. Laurence bites lightly at the nib of his pen, squinting down at his own chicken-scratch handwriting. It's not so much focus that he struggles with, more the fact that he just doesn't understand the material at all. Just when he'd been getting along fine in this class without having to resort to any form of bribery - not that Laurence thinks himself stupid, if anything he just uses other methods to simply climb up the ranks at Byrgenwerth and not for anything so trivial as a minor exam - this comes along. And he's stuck.

He tastes metal on his tongue and grimaces, removing his pen and setting it aside. How long will it take him to finally understand? The exam's tomorrow, and he can't risk a failing grade after struggling so hard to genuinely put himself in his professor's good graces. But he's got to come around eventually. Surely, he can't remain stumped forever. So Laurence steels himself and looks back at his notes, determined to try again.

"Guess who?"

A pair of hands settle over his eyes. The voice that speaks to him is low and whispery.

Laurence sighs. "No need to play games with me, Ludwig. I know it's you."

"You don't seem very happy to see me. Something the matter?"

"This damned exam is the matter, Ludwig. I just can't wrap my head around the concepts I took notes on."

"How unfortunate. Must be very irritating, especially since you'd mentioned earlier you were rather confident that you knew the material well."

Insistent lips press to the skin just below his ear. Laurence tenses up - not out of fear, but out of anticipation. A part of him _is_ mildly annoyed because there still is quite a bit of work to be done. Yet Ludwig's small gesture is enough to pique his curiosity.

"Yes," says Laurence, struggling not to stammer. "I just wish I didn't have to focus on it the night before the exam."

"Who said anything about how you have to focus on it?"

He can feel Ludwig pressing closer, heavy dark hair brushing at the nape of his neck. A pair of arms drape over his shoulders and wrap around him, Ludwig nestling his nose in the crook of Laurence's neck. Laurence isn't surprised - Ludwig's someone who has _needs_ , after all. Wouldn't it be nice if he could just forget about what he's doing and let Ludwig have his way with him? To get rid of his clothes and feel hot skin against hot skin, give in and submit like he's done with Ludwig and countless others far too many times before-

 _I've got work to do,_ thinks Laurence. _I have to focus._

Ludwig leaves a light kiss just behind his ear again. The feeling of teeth against Laurence's skin sends a spark running through him. He knows that Ludwig's trying to tease him, but this just isn't something he's particularly patient about.

"What do you mean?"

He sighs, hot breath sending goosebumps traveling over Laurence's skin. "There you go again, Laurence, playing dumb. Would it help if I was more straightforward with you?"

"Straightforward about wh-"

Ludwig cuts him off by grabbing hold of him by the collar and plunging his tongue into his mouth.

Heat flares up in Laurence's stomach and he kicks his legs so that they're tucked underneath his chair. One hand gripping the edge of his seat he reaches up to clench Ludwig by his hair and pull him down, angling him so as he can better explore his mouth. Ludwig's tongue is fast and heavy in Laurence's mouth, teeth clicking against his and parting his mouth open further. He shakes underneath Ludwig, exhaling heavily through his nose. He knows he shouldn't be here focusing on this of all things. But Laurence isn't one to deny these sorts of advances on him.

Ludwig pulls away, stretching out his pink tongue and watching a thread of drool split. He hangs over Laurence who's left a panting, shivering mess.

"Hypocrite," Ludwig sneers. "You prattle on and on about how easy it is to get me worked up but look at you. Look how worked up you are, you're already getting hard."

"I-"

Ludwig dips his arm further down, hand smoothing over Laurence's chest and then his stomach but never his crotch. He pushes back against the sensations, pulse deafeningly loud in his ears - but far from loud enough to drown out what Ludwig says next.

"I'm going to _ruin_ you."

Laurence stands up and pushes his chair in, prepared to have Ludwig drag him over to their bed. Instead, though, Ludwig pushes him down onto the desk. Hard woods hits his stomach, knocking the air out of him. For a moment Laurence gasps for air. He stares down at the desk, not even bothering to mask the infuriating lust that clouds his mind. By now Laurence's hair is disheveled, his shirt untucked by that bout of intense movement bunched up around his waist and teeth clenched. Fumbling, Laurence gropes around to clutch the edge of the desk, struggling for some frail semblance of balance-

"Ah!"

He didn't _mean_ to let out a noise like that. But that's because Ludwig's bitten down hard on part of his neck. Pain shoots through Laurence's skin and he closes his eyes, feeling Ludwig drag his tongue over the tender skin temporarily marred by teeth marks. His cock is painfully hard, pushing against the desk through his pants. He can feel thin paper trapped between his stomach and the desk, making noise as he brushes aside what he can with one free arm. 

"Good," murmurs Ludwig. He pauses to spent several seconds sucking yet another bruise-like mark into Laurence's skin. When he speaks his breath comes cold. "You're making noise - I want you to."

"Ludwig..." He can't get out anything else.

"How wonderful your voice sounds when it's my name you're saying."

_People'll hear me if I get any louder. Not that that matters anyway - plenty of people already know the sort I am. It's just something not everyone talks about._

He can feel Ludwig's erection digging into the small of his back. Not even meaning to, he nudges against him and is rewarded with a soft growling noise. One hand slips down to between his legs, cupping his cock through his pants - the feeling of fingers touching him through fabric makes Ludwig let out a yelp. He grips the edge of the desk with such force that his knuckles turn white. That only eggs Ludwig on, and he begins squeezing at him, fingers tracing up and down that swell between his legs and making him struggle to keep his balance on the desk. Laurence wheezes out high, wheezy noises, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in his throat when he swallows.

"Ah, getting off from me just touching you through your clothes? You're an absolute mess already."

He bucks into Ludwig's hand. His legs struggle to keep him balance. "Ludwig-"

"How'd you like me to fuck you here and now?"

He nods, letting out a soft sound of want.

"Use your words, Laurence. Beg."

"Fuck me," he manages at last. "Fuck me here and now on the desk, please. I want for you upon me more than anything in the world right now."

Ludwig moves his hands away to pull down his pants and undergarments. There's a few moments of fumbling, of fingers coated in something wet squeezing their way inside of Laurence, of Ludwig's now-exposed, very hard cock pressing against his bare ass. He twists his head as much as he can to stare back at Ludwig, standing over him with one hand reaching down to squeeze tight hold of his waist. That's going to leave a bruise, Laurence realizes. He hisses at Ludwig's fingers digging into his hip, then hisses again when he feels the head of Ludwig's cock hot and pressing against his entrance.

"By the good blood," Laurence manages, pressing his face down against the paper. Ludwig shoves his way inside of him, keeping his hand planted on Laurence's hips. Impatient Laurence pushes his hips back greedily so that he can Ludwig in even deeper. His eyes screw shut, slick entrance squeezing tightly around Ludwig.

Forgoing caution, Ludwig slams into him again. And again. And again. Laurence pushes back against him in response, scrabbling to cling onto the edge of the desk with every hit to his prostate. His stomach coils inside of him, mouth hangs open and cock erect and dripping.

"Ludwig!" he chokes out. He knows he's being too loud by now. Surely, at least one person's heard him.

"That's right. Make noise. Sing for me."

The pad of a thumb strokes at the head of his cock. Laurence's legs were weak before, but now Ludwig's ministrations render him even weaker. Shocks spasm in his stomach every time Ludwig thrusts into him, letting out a stream of incoherent whimpers from his now-raw throat.

"Gods be _damned,_ " he manages, pushing back against Ludwig. It's all too much. His ears are ringing, fingers struggling to squeeze down on anything he can. He shudders. He moans, pushing back down against the desk as Ludwig continues. He fucks Laurence brutally, most likely delighting in watching him tremble and struggle to maintain balance on the desk and throwing in comments about how he's so whorish pinned down like this, how pathetic yet elating it is to see someone like him reduced to nothing more than a bitch in heat. And there are tears streaking down his face, wet on his skin and dripping down and leaving streaky, clear stains.

Ludwig empties himself inside of Laurence, hot and thick and making Laurence cry out one last time. He comes into Ludwig's hand and slumps down against the desk, exhausted. Ludwig is slow when he pulls out of him at last, the slick of his own seed coating him. Laurence remains slumped over the desk, with only Ludwig's hands at his hips able to support his weight. He winces at the feel of Ludwig's seed leaking out of him and dripping down his thighs - now that it's all over it feels thick and unpleasant.

He speaks at last, voice scratchy. "I've got work to do, and you know it."

Ludwig bends down once more. "You were the one begging me to fuck you."

"I was." Then:

"You were awfully big on teasing me those first few moments."

He can't tell from his vantage point, but he wouldn't be surprised if his words make Ludwig shrug. 

"I learned a thing or two from you."


End file.
